guardias_da_terrafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Gems
thumb|400px|Todas as Gems já vistas na série. são uma espécie alienígena e uma das principais espécies de Steven Universo. Originadas do Planeta Natal, gems são seres originados de suas pedras, que são criadas de um material que varia de cada tipo de gem. Existem vários tipos ou "classes" de Gems, que recebem uma função específica no Planeta Natal e suas colônias. Descrição thumb|220px|Garnet e Ametista transformadas em Steven. Gems são caracterizadas pela sua pedra presa em alguma parte de seu corpo, que é seu corpo original. As formas físicas das gems são projeções de sua pedra, descritas por Pérola como "hologramas com massa", que podem ser customizadas com a metamorfose, com a sua característica constante sendo o seu esquema de cor (a transformação não é permanente, fazendo a gem retornar a sua forma original). Embora a espécie não tenha um dimorfismo sexual, as formas físicas das gems tem típicas características associadas às características de um humano feminino. Por isso, todas as gems não tem gênero, com a única exceção sendo Steven, por ser um híbrido humano e gem. Existe mais de um tipo de pedra de gems, e há várias gems do mesmo tipo de pedra. A pedra pode ser localizado em variados locais do corpo, independente de qual tipo de gem são. Por exemplo, as Rubis foram demonstradas com pedras na palma da mão esquerda, ombro, tórax, olho, perna e barriga. thumb|left|As Crystal Gems invocando suas armas. Por extensão, um pouco da hidrocinese de Lapis Lazuli.Gems tem um grande número de habilidades, que podem variar de gem para gem, incluindo invocação de armas, fusão, o poder de 'estocar' objetos em suas pedras, a habilidade de usar suas pedras como uma lanterna, e criar bolhas. É notado que algumas gems, como Lapis Lazuli, não são capazes de invocar uma arma pessoal. Todas as gems com armas próprias tem a capacidade de direcionar energias através delas, como Garnet usou suas manoplas para carregar a van de Greg, Pérola dispare uma explosão de energia da ponta de sua lança e Ametista pode atirar rajadas de energia através de seu chicote. Gems são concebidas para se adaptar a uma variedade de condições e não podem morrer por qualquer causa natural. Gems não tem que comer e dormir para sobreviver e seus corpos irão se alterar automaticamente para se ajustar em qualquer planeta que estão, como o ajuste da massa para a gravidade. Elas podem, no entanto, comer e dormir se desejar. A única maneira de destruir permanentemente uma gem ou "matá-la" é destruindo a sua pedra, porém os fragmentos restante de uma pedra pode ser utilizado para outros fins, como "dar vida" a objetos, ou juntar o caco com outro caco formando uma gem agrupada. thumb|200px|Um grande número de gems representadas em "O Mesmo Mundo". Quando a forma física de uma gem é seriamente ferida, elas retornam para sua pedra para se regenerar. O tempo do processo de regeneração pode mudar de minutos para semanas, mas uma regeneração "rápida" pode causar deformações na forma física. Outro jeito da forma física de uma gem ser afetada, se sua pedra for arrancada de seu corpo enquanto ainda tem uma forma física. A regeneração pode ser interrompida caso a pedra da gem esteja dentro de uma bolha ou se esteja em algum objeto, como dentro de um espelho, por exemplo. Em adição de sua extrema durabilidade, a maioria das gems possuem força sobre-humana que as torna capaz de feitos impressionantes de aptidão física e as tornas guerreiras mortais. Até "Quando Chove", acreditava-se que todas as gems possuiam tal força, mas nesse episódio é revelado que Peridot, sem seus realçadores de membros, é mais fraca que Steven, que conseguiu abrir uma placa na parede facilmente e ela não. Também pode ser notado que Steven, sendo um híbrido metade gem, Steven tem mostrado força maior que a de um humano comum. thumb|200px|Ametista "falhando" por sua pedra estar rachada.Se a pedra de uma gem for danificada, sua forma física começa a deteriorarsse e "falhar", fazendo a sua forma física instável e tornando-as incoerentes. Também é notado que a pedra de uma gem pode ser usada como fonte de energia, mesmo estando quebrado. Cacos de Pedra, o resultado de uma pedra quebrada, possui uma "poderosa consciência parcial", que pode causar senciências de seus recepientes e tem sido usado como soldados drone. Cacos de Pedra também podem ser forçadas a se fundir para formar uma Gem Agrupada. Pelo fato das gems serem criadas para se regenerarem de danos corporais, mas não pode curar sua pedra por conta própria, uma gem corrompida ou danificada simplesmente irão se regenerar em um monstro. Tipos Conhecidos de Gems *thumb|150px|A Autoridade Diamante, grupo de elite que consiste em três diamantes.Diamantes: As diamantes são, até agora, o tipo mais forte conhecido de gems. As diamantes são as líderes no Planeta Natal, um exemplo é a Autoridade Diamante, formada por três diamantes que lideram o Planeta Natal e as colônias gems. Segundo Peridot em "Mensagem Recebida", as diamantes não tem pontos fracos como as demais gems; apesar disso, Rose Quartz foi capaz de destruir uma diamante, de meios desconhecidos. *'Safiras': São Gems feitas no Planeta Natal. São de média estatura, com um único olho. Têm o poder de prever o futuro e são usadas para dizer o que virá no futuro. *'Quartzos:' Quartzos são gems feitas em Jardins de Infâncias, sendo soldados usados em combate. Quartzos são gems altas, com ombros largos e aparência intimidadora, como é o caso de Jasper. As habilidades de um quartzo variam de quartzo para quartzo, podendo um quartzo ter um poder específico raro em outros quartzos, como é o caso das lágrimas curativas de Rose Quartz. *'Lapis Lazulis': São Gems feitas no Planeta Natal. São azul escuras, de alta estatura. A função de Lapis Lazulis é terraformar planetas. *'Bismutos:' Bismutos são gems que são usadas para construção, fazendo arenas, prédios, espirais e variados de tipos de construções nas colônias no Planeta Natal. Bismutos tem a habilidade de construir armas e outros tipos de materiais. *'Rubis:' Rubis são soldados comuns usados no Planeta Natal, geralmente enviadas em grupos em missões pequenas, como escoltar uma gem ou uma simples missão de resgate. Rubis tem uma grande força física e resistência. *'Peridots:' Peridots são gems tecnológicas feitas para serem técnicas certificadas de Jardins de Infâncias. A partir da Era-2, as peridots passaram a ser produzidas sem poderes, usando a tecnologia como auxílio para tudo. *'Pérolas:' Pérolas são serviçais de gems importantes, como diamantes e/ou lendas, como Eyeball disse que, se derrotasse Rose Quartz, viraria uma lenda e ganharia uma pérola. Por serem apenas serviçais, elas não tem habilidades de luta. A única pérola demonstrada na série que tem habilidades de luta foi a Pérola das Crystal Gems. Cultura *Há dois grupos de Gems conhecidos: Gems do Planeta Natal e Crystal Gems. **A cultura das Gems do Planeta Natal é extremamente imperialista e avançada, formada por um grande império de planetas terra formados e conquistados. ***As Gems do Planeta Natal não valorizam a individualidade e se veem como meros objetos substituíveis, já que se derivam de castas com milhares de Gems exatamente iguais à elas. Além de diferenças pequenas de aparência e tom de voz, todas as Gems da mesma casta são idênticas. ***Todas as Gems do Planeta Natal são comandadas pelas Diamantes que fazem parte da Grande Autoridade Diamante. Todas as Gems menores são feitas para servi-las cegamente como deusas. ***As Gems do Planeta Natal se replicam com o uso de Jardins de Infância, lugares que sugam a vida dos planetas e o ferem. ***Fusão é limitada as Gems da mesma casta, fusões de castas distintas é mal vista e enojada. ***As Gems do Planeta Natal conhecidas consistem de Jasper, Aquamarine, Jaspers, Ametistas, Topázios, Carnelian, Holly Blue Agate, Rubi (Bração), Rubi (Mestra), Rubi (Perna), Rubi (Olho), Rubi (Umbigo), Diamante Azul e Diamante Amarelo. Além de Lapis Lazuli, que atualmente não tem alinhamento definido e é apenas uma aliada das Crystal Gems, e Peridot, que agora faz parte das Crystal Gems. **Há milhares de anos atrás, Rose Quartz organizou vários rebeldes em uma tentativa de impedir as Gems do Planeta Natal de colonizarem a terra e as formas de vida que residiam nela. Elas se nomearam Crystal Gems e lutaram em uma guerra pelo planeta, a qual saíram vitoriosas. As Crystal Gems atuais são Garnet (Rubi e Safira), Pérola, Ametista, Steven Universo e Peridot. *** Mesmo que tenham ganhado a guerra, Peridot clama que as Gems do Planeta Natal apenas o abandonaram, deixando de lado o Grupo para destruir o planeta. *A civilização das Gems é muito avançada e capaz de criar naves espaciais, templos, teletransportadores, entre outros. A cultura das Gems é bem diferente da cultura humana, deixando as Crystal Gems confusas sobre práticas culturais humanas aparentemente cotidianas, como aniversários e vídeo games. **O uso de naves espaciais era algo comum para as Gems, mas a medida que elas evoluíram isso se tornou algo arcaico com a adição de teletransportadores. A tecnologia atual das Gems, como descrito por Lapis Lazuli, é avançada demais para seu entendimento. *As Gems não tem sexo e praticamente usam pronomes femininos puramente como forma de identificação. Steven é o único Gem com pronomes e forma masculina pois é parte humano, mesmo assim, nada impede uma Gem de tomar forma masculina, como provado pela existência de Onça Púrpura e como mencionado em Guide to the Crystal Gems. **Stevonnie, fusão híbrida de Steven e Connie, usa pronomes neutros e não tem gênero ou sexo definido. *A cultura Gem é muito distinta da cultura humana, provada pela confusão das Crystal Gems aos costumes humanos como comer, dar festas de aniversário ou dormir. *A cultura Gem é mais antiga que todas as outras. *As Gems tem sua própria linguagem, como visto primeiramente no Quarto de Steven no "Piloto". *Mesmo com a falta de menção de qualquer tipo de crença, a existência de templos e da Estátua da Deusa da Lua indica algum tipo de espiritualismo. Curiosidades *Aparentemente, o Camarão Cristal é uma criatura danosa à gems, ao ponto de Pérola classificá-los como "mortais". Porém, seu efeito em gems não foi revelado. *Segundo Peridot em "Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo", a forma física das Gems adequa-se instantaneamente ao campo gravitacional de qualquer planetoide (isto é, planetas ou satélites). *Em "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar", Peridot disse que os recursos do Planeta Natal estão ficando escassos e como consequência disso não podem mais fazer Gems como antes, ou seja, as Gems mais novas não possuem algumas habilidades como, por exemplo, a mudança de forma. *A tradução literal de "Gem" é "Joia". ** Em Portugal, as "Crystal Gems" são chamadas de "Joias de Cristal", que seria a tradução. Categoria:Midia Guardiãs da Terra